The present invention relates to a fish feeding device, in particular, a fish feeding device effectively utilizing a solar ray collecting device and algae cultivating device.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and thereby to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor cable. The solar rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for photo-synthesis and for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, for example, to promote the cultivation of plants or to cultivate the algae or the like.
And further, the present applicant has already proposed various cultivation devices for cultivating algae or the like, for instance, chlorela. Basically, the cultivation of chlorella needs light rays and carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 required for the photo synthesis. When the light rays and the carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 are supplied to a chlorella cultivating tub, the chlorella is cultivated and at the same time oxygen O.sub.2 is created.
As mentioned above, the solar rays or the artificial light rays are focused by use of lenses or the like and guided into the optical conductor. The light rays are further guided through the optical conductor into the chlorella cultivating tub, and radiated therein from the optical conductor in order to supply the light rays to objects to be cultivated. As for the carbon dioxide CO.sub.2, generally an in-bombe-packed carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 available in the market place is provided for the chlorella cultivating tub.
The chlorella created as mentioned before is employed as bait for feeding fish. However, it has not yet been tried to equip the chlorella cultivating device as mentioned above directly in water for the purpose of feeding fish.